Darkshines
by Alicia of the Temptation
Summary: He wasn't delicate, tentative. He was rougher, passionate, spreading heat through the other man's body. They didn't fit together physically, but their sensitivities and heartbreak mingled. It was comfortable, heavenly, even.
1. Lust

**Author** – Alicia of the Temptation

**Fandom** – the Vampire Diaries (Television series)

**Rating** – Unspecified

**Warning** – Slash: Daremy

**Summary** – Unspecified, unrelated stories based on two pairings: Damon x Jeremy, and Stefan x Jeremy.

**Disclaimer** – All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc, are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p><em>Lust<em>

* * *

><p><em>It horrified Elena to know how desperate Jeremy could be.<em> Then, again, he was a human teenager. He had needs. But, he should have gone to someone else – someone who wasn't Damon. To walk through the house those few nights Jeremy came over and hear them just down the hall, or even next door, while she was in the bedroom she once shared with Stefan, was sickening. It was possible jealousy, it was possible worry.

Some nights, she didn't feel a thing. All Elena did was listen to the muffled grunts and moans, the hard thumps on the walls. It was when she finally saw them when she knew it was something more than desperate fucking. At the Grill, while Bonnie was glaring at the two after the horrible break up she had with Jeremy but a month ago, Elena saw the darkness in her brother's eyes. The same darkness, mischief, Damon held when he first came back to town. While her brother's fingertips grazed Damon's hands softly, almost tenderly, Elena noticed the other hand hovering closer and closer to the immortal's crotch.

And Damon kept a coy smirk, wolfish eyes. Later that night, Elena could hear everything very clearly as she walked through the halls. "Uha! D-Damon! Mm!" She never knew how vocal her brother could be. And, every other day, it was the same thing. The darkening of his eyes, the Cheshire grin, the searching hand – every trait Damon brought with him, Jeremy inherited. Except the eye-fucking, that was all the brunet.

And it sometimes sickened Elena how lustful her brother – a mere child, in her eyes – could be. Other times, it was the lust in _Damon's_ eyes torturing her. Because, when Damon's icy eyes turned into molten sapphire with desire, every time Elena saw him kiss her brother, saw that collection of veins appear around his eyes, as if he's lost all control, it sickened her to know he was purely lustful for her brother, for Jeremy.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes<strong> - I used to have several stories for Daremy Slash. Some already uploaded. However, I wanted to have a clean slate. You can see my past history on my profile, and if you had read some of them, message me if you have any comments or concerns. I'm not sure whether or not I'll reupload **Cherry Wedding** and **A Valentine's** **Day Gift**. However, I do intend on continuing **White Darkness** for an outlet, and all details will be set.


	2. Delicate

**Author** – Alicia of the Temptation

**Fandom** – the Vampire Diaries (Television series)

**Rating** – Unspecified

**Warning** – Slash: Daremy

**Summary** – Unspecified, unrelated stories based on two pairings: Damon x Jeremy, and Stefan x Jeremy.

**Disclaimer** – All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc, are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p><em>Delicate<em>

* * *

><p><em>No one knew how delicate Jeremy could be<em>. Stefan was predictable, Damon was a ticking time bomb, but no one had the slightest clue how the youngest Gilbert could be. Even Damon, who had been with the boy for months now, had difficulty knowing what set the boy off. And, it _scared_ him. It scared him when Jeremy would come back into his arms without a glance; all he wants is a fuck. All he demands is a kiss, a blow.

When Jeremy came back one night, he marched right into Damon's room, throwing open the door and throwing the book Damon was reading to the side before combing his finger's through the immortal's hair and locking their lips. And, the vampire could sense Jeremy was troubled. He didn't utter a word; all he did was guide the human to his bed. His hands slid into the brunet's shirt while Jeremy took no time getting out of his pants, biting and kissing Damon's neck. "Off," he murmured between their lips while hoping to take Damon out of his pants. In an instant, everything was gone – shirts, pants, underwear, even. All remaining were hungry palms and rolling hips. Lips, pressed together, reddening with force and passion. Just pure heat.

"Please," Jeremy whispered. And Damon, slowly knowing Jeremy, knew what he meant. Calloused hands took a hold of juicy thighs, spreading them, locking them over hips. A hard thrust, and Jeremy cried out. The human didn't care, the vampire did – ironic, wasn't it? Ironic was Damon hoping to comfort the boy, when he had no idea for what, when he had just allowed Jeremy to bite and suck, and claw and scrape every inch of emotion out. Each thrust in and out came a moan, a pained one, a dried one. Jeremy wasn't fully enjoying it.

Like fire, Jeremy heated up too quickly. Like glass, he shattered the moment he fell. While the boy was left panting, Damon kept his eye on him. He didn't turn away, he didn't hide his face. The immortal watched as tears gathered in the boy's eyes, falling slowly at first, then another pair of warm drops came after, mingling with sweat while breathy, quiet sobs came. Damon reached out but Jeremy turned to his side, his lean back facing the older man. The vampire watched as Jeremy simply turned to dust, crying for the unknown.

And Damon knew it had to be important. For seeing Jeremy like this; cracked, too weak to hold even in eternally strong arms, Jeremy was a dying rose – sickly, but beautiful. A few hours later, while Damon waited patiently, his arms behind his head as he stared at the ceiling, Jeremy turned and placed his head on the man's chest. The vampire could feel soaked cheeks and swollen eyes, but didn't say a single word. Just listened. "I saw Anna today. She was so scared, heart-broken." "Does she still want to come back?" "Some times," Jeremy replied in a low voice. "Other times, she's happy. She's happy to see me happy." Jeremy looked up at Damon, his eyes watery. "She's been protecting you, you know." "Oh?"

"She's been using her Power to fight against Vicki." "She still has Power as a ghost?" "Yes." Silence for a moment, and Damon looks down at the boy. His heart ached, watching Jeremy suffer with visions he didn't even ask for. "Vicki wants to hurt you," Jeremy said. "She's jealous. Anna's been helping the moment she figured it out." The boy blinked, tears falling down once more. "I can't even thank for it. Knowing she's so..."

"Alone?" "Alone, jealous," Jeremy inhaled. "It makes me feel horrible. Knowing-" Damon leaned down and planted a soft kiss on the boy's mouth. "Enough," he stated. "You're being a masochist. Relax. You'll figure something out, soon." The immortal let Jeremy use most of his torso as a pillow, while he stared upwards.

Jeremy was the strongest out of all of them when it came to the supernatural, but emotions were enough to have him break like a clumsy child's tea set. The cracked porcelain of his skin was proof.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes<strong> - Although I do have a list of words in my notebook, I am open to suggestions. I will possibly be doing only Daremy and Steremy. I will **not** be doing Jyler, given to my growing affection of Forwood. I apologize if it disappoints some of you. The Steremy sections will come soon, possibly in the next upload or so.


	3. Soul

Author – Alicia of the Temptation

Fandom – the Vampire Diaries (Television series)

Rating – Unspecified

Word Count – 341

Warning – Slash: Steremy

Summary – Unspecified, unrelated stories based on two pairings: Damon x Jeremy, and Stefan x Jeremy.

Disclaimer – All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc, are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_Soul_

_Stefan had a very deep soul._ He wasn't shallow, like Caroline. Nor self-absorbed, like Elena. Stefan had been unliving for almost two centuries, and in that time, he had done enough searching of all kinds. Stefan was an inspiration to Jeremy – artistically, emotionally. In the time the two had been together, Jeremy had been able to fully understand Stefan in way Elena couldn't. He wasn't terrified of the idea of Stefan becoming a Ripper, wasn't against it. And Stefan, the self-depreciating creature he was, wanted to know the reason why.

"Why aren't you afraid of me? I could lose control. I could kill you, in an instant. Even with that ring of yours, I doubt it would be enough to bring you back when you are left bloodless." Stefan's eyes were piercing, aching, exposing every bit of emotion most people tried to avoid. Elena herself had difficulty looking into the immortal's gaze when he was unknowingly becoming darker, passionately cold.

"I know, Stefan," Jeremy answered him, calmly. "It wouldn't be the first time I've been killed, though. And I'm not afraid of you."Jeremy could look at Stefan with similar eyes as Elena, as heart-breaking as it was, but once he looked closer, he could see the differences. From the color, a shade of brown dark enough to be coal, to the intensity, the emotional thought and turmoil few could comprehend. And Stefan could see the depths of it, he could see how he wasn't like all of the teenagers nowadays – whining and narcissistic.

He had his bravery, but also his stupidity. Like him. Stefan could accept Jeremy's complement on his soul, but Jeremy held a purer one.


	4. Scent

**Author** – Alicia of the Temptation

**Fandom** – the Vampire Diaries (Television series)

**Rating** – Unspecified

**Word Count** – 341

**Warning** – Slash: Steremy

**Summary** – Unspecified, unrelated stories based on two pairings: Damon x Jeremy, and Stefan x Jeremy.

**Disclaimer** – All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc, are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p><em>Scent<em>

* * *

><p><em>Jeremy held a peculiar scent.<em> An attractive one; a strong scent, enough to bring attention to himself whenever he entered a room full of supernatural creatures – as unintentional as it was. It was his scent which had bubbled Stefan's attention. Although their parentage was similar in genes through their fathers, both Elena and Jeremy held horrifically different scents. Elena's was sweet, delicate – like a silk dusted with silver and rosewater. It matched her elegant but feminine persona well, Stefan would admit.

Jeremy's scent was far different. It wasn't boyish, masculine – like Tyler or Alaric. Rather, it was almost unisex, unusual. A mixture of the scent the air is given before the rainfall, the scent vanilla and a warm, sandalwood fire but also the dried blood Stefan could remember from decades of Ripper life. The scent of fresh steel, taken right off the anvil after the perfect touch was finished. The smell of childhood, of an innocence Stefan could probably never gain back – no matter how much he acknowledged and repented sins.

That beautiful scent clenched Stefan's heart each time he smelled it. The naivete Jeremy held in his gaze when he looked up at Stefan, his scent mingling with the vampire's, like the sweat on their navels, wafted through the air like an intoxicating incense. It was enough to drive Stefan mad. His entire body was, actually. The feel of Jeremy tight around him, whether in the most troubled of embraces or the most erotic of actions, was enough to have Stefan's mind run from him in excitement. Jeremy's scent was one part of it all.


	5. Submission

**Author** – Alicia of the Temptation

**Fandom** – the Vampire Diaries (Television series)

**Rating** – Unspecified

**Word Count** – 341

**Warning** – Slash: Daremy

**Summary** – Unspecified, unrelated stories based on two pairings: Damon x Jeremy, and Stefan x Jeremy.

**Disclaimer** – All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc, are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p><em>Submission<em>

* * *

><p><em>He had complete submission of the other<em>. It both thrilled and horrified Damon how much Jeremy was willing to submit to his needs. He hadn't much now, compared to before, when he was like a wild animal parading through tea ceremonies. However, knowing how much Jeremy was _willing_ to be the submissive one, made the immortal's mind race and his heart beat. Jeremy remained cooing and mewling while Damon was behind him, spreading kisses on the nape and sides of his neck. The human's hands gripped tightly at Damon's wrists, even though it hadn't affected the vampire much. Jeremy rolled his hips back, pressing his bottom against Damon's crotch. A halfhearted smirk grazed his parted lips as he heard a groan roll up Damon's lips.

The vampire pushed Jeremy down face-first onto the bed, excitement lighting up his already bright blue eyes, while lust colored the outside a deep black. He could see the goosebumps rising on Jeremy's sand toned skin, each individual hair standing up, like antennae – taking in every brush of skin on skin, fuzzing the boy's mind more. Jeremy moaned with abandon as Damon pushed inside him, not a single coherent word could be created. The boy let down all his walls, opened himself up, had given himself up – just for Damon.

"_Uwahhh_!" Jeremy's eyes widen in amazement and shock as Damon brushed against that perfectly sensitive bundle of nerves inside him, his nails now clawing into the silk sheets of the immortal's bed. Damon had all of him now; physically, mentally, emotionally. And it _pleased_ him to know how much he had. It pleased Jeremy to be able to hear and see Damon taking him almost every other night affected the two of them. At that moment, he was glad to be the submissive one. He was glad to let Damon take reign, something he wasn't too keen on in the first place. And Damon, he was happy with Jeremy; all of him.

"Damon!"

* * *

><p><strong>Notes<strong> - I don't want to be _completely_ explicit when it comes to the sex scenes. I'm learning on how to use the characters emotions more in these scenes. If it's not completely what you wanted, there might be more later on. I'm still looking for prompts from readers and lurkers alike, though, so suggestions are allowed. Please review.


	6. Obedience

**Author** – Alicia of the Temptation

**Fandom** – the Vampire Diaries (Television series)

**Rating** – Unspecified

**Word Count** – 341

**Warning** – Slash: Daremy

**Summary** – Unspecified, unrelated stories based on two pairings: Damon x Jeremy, and Stefan x Jeremy.

**Disclaimer** – All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc, are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p><em>Obedience<em>

* * *

><p><em>Jeremy refused to be disobeyed<em>. He absolutely loathed disobedience with a passion. What he hated more than disobedience was _Damon disobeying him_, no matter the reason. And, Jeremy wanted to assure his vampiric lover wouldn't ignore his words another time. The collar around his neck was proof of it. The collar was strong, vervain soaked thickly in the tight leather, burning into the skin of Damon's neck. The vampire hissed, but didn't move, in order to lessen the pain of the insignificant plant he hated the most in his unlife.

Jeremy's face remained neutral, but his eyes held a secretive sadistic pleasure in watching Damon squirm in pain. "I told you there was nothing wrong me," Jeremy lied. "See what happens when you disobey? What sort of relationship do we if, if we haven't any trust?" The brunet leaned forward, his face mere inches from Damon's vampish mask. "You don't trust me, Damon?" The vampire wanted to lie. The vampire wanted to speak the truth – to have Jeremy understand he was worried. To have Jeremy know he was scared the boy might be loosing his mind, hearing the voices of his dead lovers in his ears, claiming them to be real.

"Answer me!" Jeremy snarled out, slightly pulling at the collar by the leash. Damon hissed in the slight pain he received, from the pull and the vervain. "I trust you," he groaned out. "Then why go to Elena, then? Why have her involved in this?" "I was just worried!" Damon answered. Jeremy pushed the weakened vampire onto his bed, moving to straddle the elder's hips. From his back pocket, the boy removed a vial of liquid vervain. "Well, keep this in mind when you want to disobey me again," Jeremy murmured, darkly.

Damon screamed in a horrid mix of pain and pleasure as Jeremy entered him with vervain-laced skin.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes<strong> - I really wanted to show Jeremy's darker (possibly twisted) side. He's probably the only one who isn't a tad bit psychopathic in the show. Possibly because he's the only _real_ human.


	7. Endearment

**Author** – Alicia of the Temptation

**Fandom** – the Vampire Diaries (Television series)

**Rating** – Unspecified

**Word Count** – 231

**Warning** – Slash: Steremy

**Summary** – Unspecified, unrelated stories based on two pairings: Damon x Jeremy, and Stefan x Jeremy.

**Disclaimer** – All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc, are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_Endearment_

_Jeremy held plenty of endearing qualities._ However human the others tried to be, none of them could be fully human – fully alive. It was his liveliness, his dedication, which made Jeremy endearing to Stefan. The immortal could remained still for hours on end while Jeremy hoped to capture his essence on paper, no matter how much paper he wasted. His eyes watched the concentration on the brunett's face while he sketched, the thick pencil in the boy's hand moving from side to side until it stopped, raising away, instead.

Jeremy looked up and smiled lightly, before showing Stefan the completed sketch. It was a elegant drawing, depicting Stefan's profile wonderfully in the dim light. The immortal smiled faintly. "It's not that good," the brunet began. "The shading is overpowering most of it. I couldn't get your forehead right, it's too-" "Jer," the vampire interrupted. He laughed, lightly. "It's wonderful. You're a great artist." The sweet complement had color dance across the boy's cheeks, and the smell alone had Stefan's own skin pale, his eyes darkening.

Stefan leaned forward, taking the boy's lips between his own. The immortal loved a lot of things about Jeremy. However, what he enjoyed the most was how quick Jeremy showed his emotions. Stefan felt the brunet press back, rougher, harder. His arms wrapped around the vampire's neck, and Stefan smirked softly.


	8. Lover

**Author** – Alicia of the Temptation

**Fandom** – the Vampire Diaries (Television series)

**Rating** – Unspecified

**Word Count** – 853

**Warning** – Slash: Steremy

**Summary** – Unspecified, unrelated stories based on two pairings: Damon x Jeremy, and Stefan x Jeremy.

**Disclaimer** – All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc, are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_Lover_

_Stefan hadn't meant to become Jeremy's lover._ He hadn't. It had been a week since he separated from Elena, who had grown profusely closer to Damon as the days went by. Soon, the elder Salvatore would have her in his embrace, as he's always wanted. Where would it leave Stefan? Alone, and terrifically hollow. Stefan didn't drink his miseries out, nor did he analyze them. The immortal wanted nothing with thoughts of Elena, which crept into his mind every once in a while. If it were possible, Stefan would have been screeching the moment he witnessed Damon and Elena's first kiss – a chaste one, timid in nature.

Something Damon was not. Stefan was left alone in the shadows, until Jeremy came around. The boy had asked if he was alright, if there was anything wrong with his newly single life. And Stefan had spewed his guts. "It _hurts_," he choked out. "It hurts to see them together, and I don't know why. It hurts to be alone, to be on this Earth for who knows how many millennial left." Stefan had admitted his remaining love for a girl who was made for someone else, his hatred and love for a brother he didn't understand, his loathing respect for the woman who turned him. "I just want everything to be gone," Stefan admitted to Jeremy.

"Every inch of emotion, I wanted it gone and out of my system." "Then," Jeremy spoke up. "Why won't you just, you know, flip the switch?" Stefan had frowned, had looked away from the boy who – in actuality – didn't remind him of Elena. "It's harder now. It's harder to flip the switch the human blood, than with animal blood. As though the switch is running from me, refusing me a chance to turn it all off." Jeremy's chest constricted as he saw the pain reflect in Stefan's watery eyes. "God, Jeremy, I want it off. I want to feel nothing. Or, at least, a distraction." And, Jeremy became his distraction.

The simple chats between friends about whatever shit came to mind, turned into deep conversations about their places in a world full of things they wouldn't have believed in earlier in their lives. While Damon and Elena hoped to work their confusing relationship, the two also noticed Stefan and Jeremy's growing affection towards one another. Elena listened to the laughter escaping Stefan – actual laughter, the kind pulling the immortal's face into a dimpled smile – while Jeremy recalled all of the stupidities in his life.

"Then, the lousy fuck, he threw out of the third floor. Jazz-style." "What the fuck? Where'd you land?" "In the pool," Jeremy murmured, pouting at the bad luck he held once. But, a smile grazed his lips as he heard Stefan laugh even more. He had read Stefan's journals, and recalled Lexi's failures at making Stefan laugh and smile. _I hope I'm doing a good job, Lexi_, he thought with pleasantries.

Becoming Stefan's lover had been a total accident.

The two of them were trashed. Drunk off their rockers and laughing like idiots while stumbling into the boarding house. Stefan lazily put his finger to his lips. "Sshh! _Elena sta dormendo!_" the vampire laughed as he walked past the parlor room. Jeremy tackled the man, wrapping his arms around Stefan's narrow waist as tight as possible while he stumbled behind the vampire as the two entered the Salvatore's bedroom, falling into the large bed, laughing. "I cannot believe," Jeremy laughed, "how much we stink." "Dirt, grime piss and shit!" Stefan exclaimed, laughing harder, his face stretched out in a Cheshire grin.

"That's how we smell." The two continued laughing, rolling around the bed or tackling each other. It wasn't until Stefan had tackled Jeremy into the pillows where they realized their position. The vampire straddled the human's hips, their faces mere inches apart, flushed with drunkenness and laughter. Stefan smiled tightly, looking into Jeremy's eyes. "Whoops," he laughed, his breath fanning Jeremy's mouth. Before he could move away, however, the brunet leaned forward, capturing his lips in a strong kiss.

He wasn't delicate, tentative, quizzical, as Elena had been when she kissed Stefan. Jeremy was rougher, passionate, spreading heat through Stefan's body. Their hands had crept towards one another, fingers lacing together in surprising comfort. They didn't physically fit together – with Jeremy being as broad as Stefan, with the vampire having longer, stronger legs to keep the boy in place – but their sensitivities and heartbreak mingled, healing into a companionship. It all felt comfortable; heart-warming, even.

The next morning, Stefan didn't react wildly to Jeremy in his bed. He welcomed the heat radiating off the boy, and smiled at the feel of Jeremy embracing him tighter, chest to chest, hip to hip, leg to leg. The warmth in their cores mingled together like colored fire – a deep red. Jeremy didn't mind being Stefan's lover. In fact, he loved the feeling. The feeling of contempt and wonderment. Of safety and warmth.


	9. Dominance

**Author** – Alicia of the Temptation

**Fandom** – the Vampire Diaries (Television series)

**Rating** – Unspecified

**Word Count **– 325

**Warning** – Slash: Daremy

**Summary** – Unspecified, unrelated stories based on two pairings: Damon x Jeremy, and Stefan x Jeremy.

**Disclaimer** – All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc, are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_Dominance_

_Jeremy dominated his thoughts most of the time_. Damon could still feel the teen's desert-toned skin, smoothed over lithe muscles, underneath his fingers. He could still smell the lavender dust and silver metal wafting from Jeremy's hands, and the delicious call from the blood in his veins. It drove Damon's control to the brink when the two laid in bed together, their sweat mingling while Jeremy's body heat warmed the vampire's cool body. The teen had hoped to stay awake, his eyes analyzing Damon. His eyes were things Damon saw without the boy being there, his scent was forever locked in his nostrils, his touch on pale skin.

Jeremy had moved then, turning to sit on Damon's stomach, knowing his weight wouldn't bother the powerful immortal. Damon had every expression the boy had made etched into his mind. The one of happiness, where Jeremy would have a beautiful, childlike smile and shining eyes. One of sadness, where the brunet's eyes would turn watery with unshed tears, his lower lip trembling. With such an expression, Damon was painfully reminded he was with someone much younger than him – practically a child, in comparison.

Thinking of it made the immortal sick before he remembered Jeremy's beautiful expression of pleasure, of excitement. His eyes would be lidded, darkening in color, with lashes caked with dew-like remnants of tears. Jeremy's cheeks would be dusted with pale pink. His lips would be parted in a moan, bright red and swollen from hard kisses as –

Damn.

Damon moaned as he curled up into a ball, his eyes wide open. Jeremy had stayed at the Gilbert home the following night, leaving the vampire alone. Damon swore up and down the human was a warlock, for all of these thoughts of Jeremy's beautiful face filled with passion and love couldn't have come from his own mind. It sickened and amazed him how much of a dominant figure Jeremy was to Damon now.


	10. Jealousy

**Author** – Alicia of the Tempting Wine.

**Fandom** – the Vampire Diaries (Television series.)

**Rating** – Unspecified.

**Pairing** – Daremy.

**Word Count** – 560.

**Warnings** – Slash; Onesided Beremy.

**Disclaimer** – All publicly recognizable characters, settings, events, etc, are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is, in no way, associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p><em>Jealousy<em>

* * *

><p><em>Bonnie held a passionate, jealous nature<em>. She knew she was the more silent, jealous kind of woman. But, a jealous woman, none-the-less. She was jealous of Elena and Caroline. Elena, for being the aloof but beautiful Queen Bee in her prime. Caroline, for forever finding optimism, even in the most dire of situations. She was jealous of Matt and Stefan. Matt, for being human. For being the one person able to escape the supernatural and come out nearly unscratched. Stefan, for hoping. His hope, no matter how buried, no matter how far, kept him treading water. But, there was one person she would never admit being jealous of – Damon.

Since the moment the two had met, Bonnie had been jealous of Damon. How almost nonchalant he was, but also how gentle he could be. How Damon was able to find ease in the most terrible of problems, but how he was able to become so crushed – so _human_ – when the things around him shatter in millions. Most of all, she was jealous of his relationship with Jeremy. Jeremy was her ex, her closest friend, the one person able to sympathize with her without fooling. Seeing him with Damon just made the flames of jealousy rage on.

She would have have spells flying to and fro had it been someone else. But, the more humane side of her kept bringing up the fact spells might hurt Jeremy just as much, if not more, than it would hurt Damon. So, Bonnie remained still, her hands constantly folded as she watched the two. She justhad to make sure_ he wasn't hurting Jeremy_. Bonnie even hoped he would, just so she could blast out a smaller version of _Incendia_ onto the immortal. But, she watched as much as possible, and nothing ever happened between the two.

Well, nothing bad.

Damon and Jeremy were merely talking, with the boy's longer, more delicate hands holding the immortal's stronger ones. Bonnie wished she had a spell to listen in on them, but she allowed herself the benefit of the doubt. The two were just talking, Jeremy still holding Damon's hands in his. Bonnie had turned away once, twice, with the thought of nothing happening if she did. As she turned back, she had been mistaken.

They were _kissing_. Elena had commented on Damon and Jeremy wanting to stay as quiet about their relationship as possible. Kissing in public was not quiet. Bonnie could see the shock grazing Jeremy's features as Damon kissed him chastely, before the boy had openly returned the kissing, tilting his head to deepen the feel of it. Damon scratched the back of the chair the boy was sitting in, leaving nail marks. Bonnie felt jealous, of course, but also an warmth she knew was purely physical. The witch looked away from the scene.

Her cheeks were barely colored, but she peeked at the two once more, and watched in horror and amazement as the two stood up and practically rushed to the bathroom. Damon scared off whoever was in there before closing the door, possibly locking it. After that, Bonnie was glad not to have supernatural hearing. She could see the the giddy smile of Caroline's face, and Stefan's broodiness had grown almost ten fold. She laughed, dryly, though. Jeremy was _extremely_ content with Damon. Bonnie just had to accept it.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes<strong> - This might be the last chapter I'll upload, for now. I really want to focus on my Twilight fanfiction, **Absolution** without thinking about this one. I might add a few more, in case I'm in a slump, but most of my time will be dedicated to **Absolution.** Please, review.


	11. Beautiful

Author: Alicia of The Temptation.

Fandom: Vampire Diaries (TV.)

Rating: Teen.

Word Count: 442.

Warnings: Slash. Allusions to sexual situations.

Summary: Damon hadn't slept well for several weeks now, his mind plagued with nightmares. But, those nightmares ceased the moment he caught a glimpse of Jeremy's slumbering, content form. He was beautiful.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, events, etc, are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is, in no way, associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Notes: After the failure and demise of Absolution, I've decided to continue writing Darkshines, for now.

* * *

><p>Beautiful<p>

* * *

><p>When there was nothing but a tranquil air around them, embracing them, Jeremy was – possibly – one of the most beautiful people Damon had seen in almost two centuries, now. The sun had begun to rise, coating the immortal's cavern-like bedroom in a honeying tone, and allowing his partner's fair skin to glow a shimmering sort of way. Damon hadn't slept well for several weeks now, his mind plagued with nightmares. But, those nightmares ceased the moment he caught a glimpse of Jeremy's slumbering, content form. He was beautiful.<p>

The actions of the night before was evident even now; what with Jeremy's now longer hair curling elegantly against the pillow, his long lashes caked with dew-like tears and his lips, his skin, bruised crimson. A part of the sleepless immortal felt guilty in knowing he was the cause of those bruises, the ones trailing from the side of Jeremy's neck down to the human's inner thigh. Then again, the more feral part of him was pleased to know he had marked the brunet as his own – for no one to touch. For no one to taste. Jeremy was his.

Damon's eyes had never been as clear as they were this particular morning, bordering close to a silvering shade as he took in Jeremy's form once standing. The boy remained open, inviting and slick enough to be entered again; the vampire was sure of it. However, Damon merely leaned down, nuzzling his nose and mouth into Jeremy's sticky neck and inhaling. Jeremy's blood was still pungent, even in the air – mixed with sweat, and sex. It was almost enough for veins reemerge around Damon's eyes, coloring them burgundy.

Damon held the monster inside of him at bay, returning his face to it's original, fair tone as he stood. The disappearance of the immortal's cooling form was enough to awaken the once-slumbering boy. His eyes were a lighter brown than before, illuminating his almost innocent expression. It pulled at Damon's heart and now brought the vampire next to the boy onto the mattress.

"Good morning," he murmured.

Jeremy moved, positioning himself on his elbows, a stray piece of curly, brown hair falling to the side of his face. "Mm,...morning." Damon inched closer, brushing away the hair behind Jeremy's ear then moved even closer, soothing his lips against the boy's own. Jeremy sighed, leaning forward and capturing the vampire's mouth in a warm, welcomed kiss.

Through the warmth in and around them, and the sun slowly rising, capturing them, almost, in a spotlight, Damon came to a realization – Jeremy was most beautiful at the rise of a new day.


	12. I Love You

Author: Alicia of The Temptation.

Fandom: Vampire Diaries (TV.)

Rating: Mature.

Word Count: 395.

Warnings: Slash: Daremy; One-sided Kamon.

Summary: "I Love You" was common in Katherine's ears, directed to her or not, but she had never truly heard it from Damon. Hearing him say it was one thing – hearing him say it to _Jeremy_ was something else.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, events, etc, are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is, in no way, associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Notes: After eleven chapters of using single words, I've decided to use phrases now for lengthening.

* * *

><p>I Love You.<p>

* * *

><p>Such a phrase was something common in Katherine's ears, whether it was directed to her or when she walked through the streets nowadays and hear teenagers throwing what little heart they had away to someone who possibly won't care. However, she never heard it from Damon. Stefan, yes. George Lockwood, of course. And, a hell of a lot from Mason. But, from Damon? She merely took in the passion in his blue eyes.<p>

Hearing him give his love was one thing – hearing him give his love to _Jeremy Gilbert_ was an entirely different story. She hadn't meant to walk into the scene – but Damon hadn't sensed her – and she remained in the shadows, watching them with a sickening feeling in her stomach, and a tightness in her chest. Jeremy's body was writhing, caked with bruises of all shapes and sweat, making it glisten, almost. The boy's lips was parted, releasing breathless moans and gasps as Damon moved inside, taking him over.

Katherine could feel the heat of the room trying to suffocate her, dig into her flesh and bones.

It was disgusting.

She watched though, voyeuristic, as one of Damon's hands took a soft hold onto Jeremy's, resting against one of many fluffy pillows, while the other lifted the boy's leg from his juicy thigh, allowing Damon a deeper access inside the boy. It was almost impossible to tell if Jeremy could breath or not, but the brunet, whose curling hair made him look almost cherubic, had groaned with abandon. Screamed, almost, as Damon reached the spot forcing stars into their already too bright eyes. Katherine could hear every bit of it.

Every groan, and hum of appreciation and pleasure from Damon. Every gasp and mewl from Jeremy, screams as Damon had started thrusting at an even faster, rougher pace. Katherine almost felt worry the vampire might break his poor lover in half. But the physical action didn't matter, what mattered was the emotion behind it – there was so much love and admiration in their eyes, it made the vampiress feel cold.

_Completely_ dead.

"Jer,..." Damon breathed out. The brunett's hands clawed into the vampire's back, leaving marks for seconds before they healed. "Jeremy..., I...ah...I love you."

"I...haa...I love you, too, Da...Damon."

Katherine left the room, her mind and heart in turmoil as she heard the two climax, moaning their love for one another..


	13. What It Means To Be Human

Author: Alicia of The Temptation.

Fandom: Vampire Diaries (TV.)

Rating: Unspecified.

Word Count: 366.

Warnings: Slash: Kleremy, and Fluff.

Summary: Being human means caring for others. So simple but so complex in his eyes.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, events, etc, are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is, in no way, associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Notes: I wanted to test out a different pairing. I've seen one or two of these popping out, and I decided to give it a go. Perhaps, it might take me somewhere. Give me notes on these and some suggestions, please.

* * *

><p>What It Means To Be Human<p>

* * *

><p>Klaus is just a poor man. He could have all the riches, all the blood, all the women and servants as he could ever desire. But, Klaus will forever be a poor, sobbing man on the inside. Jeremy seems to be the only one who could see it without worrying about how wrong it seemed. What made Klaus focus much more on the unique, little human was how he was able to voice his thoughts without even the slightest fear of being killed, like everyone else who was defiant to Klaus. The blond man could do nothing but stare, perhaps awestruck, moved. Jeremy voiced his opinion to him as if he were a close cousin, rather than the sociopathic brute others saw him as.<p>

"You are just a lonely man, Klaus. As much as you deny it, you are just a lonely, broken, _human_ man." At that moment, Jeremy became one of the least likely to be killed by Klaus. It was said Original who continued to talk to Jeremy, listening to his words and remaining silent, hearing and hoping to understand what it meant to be considerate, what it meant to be soulful, what it meant to be truly _alive_. But, there are times where things have a confusing meaning. When Klaus comes to Jeremy one day and sees the sadness, the rage, the fear and loneliness. When he sees Jeremy, the Original is reminded of every single bit of negativity the world offered. Jeremy was too young, too pure for such a shit-faced world.

Klaus wraps his arms around Jeremy, holding him close, shielding him from the dangers around, and then, the boy smiles. He smiles happily, proudly, as he announces, "You know what it means to be human now, Klaus."

And Klaus stares down at him, confused. "What?...I...I don't understand." The first time Klaus shows weakness is the first time Klaus is comforted. Jeremy returns the immortal's embrace, "Being human means caring for others." Klaus looks amazed, horrified. He feels idiotic, even. For something so simple ended up being so complex, in his eyes. Maybe, it was his nature. Maybe it was _his_ nature. But, Klaus accepts it.


	14. In Light, We Find Darkness

Author: Alicia of The Temptation.

Fandom: Vampire Diaries (TV.)

Rating: Unspecified.

Word Count: 407.

Warnings: Slash – Kleremy, OOC and spoilers for the show.

Summary: When a spark of light came in the form of Jeremy Gilbert, Klaus did everything he could to keep it. Even if it meant killing the only ally he had left. Even if it meant ignoring the family Stefan had chosen to kidnap for revenge. Klaus wanted that one spark of light in his hands, holding it as tightly as possible.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, events, etc, are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is, in no way, associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Notes: I was about to give up on this fan fiction and put it on hiatus, then I remembered two suggestions fellow author, Death's Angel 18, had given me several months ago. I've decided to mesh those two as a thank offering for the author. I hope readers and authors alike enjoy this and possibly give me suggestions!

* * *

><p>In The Light, We Find Darkness<p>

* * *

><p>Klaus tend to look on the negative side of his immortal life. Even without a conscious path, his mind drifted from him, assaulting him with the bleak abstract. It made him seem human – then, it reminded him to feed, to hunt and see the same – if not more – mistakes in humans. For centuries, Klaus was left in the darkness of the world, in the deepest shadows. With or without a Lapis ring like all of the other vampires had, the original vampire was left in the dark, even with the sun shining as bright as possible. But, the slow flames of darkness licked at his heels, lusting to eat him alive, consuming him until he became a murderous shell of the broken man he was – like Stefan. Klaus didn't want to be like him. He wanted a chance to live for once.<p>

So, when a spark of light came in the form of Jeremy Gilbert, Klaus did everything he could to keep it. Even if it meant killing the only ally he had left. Even if it meant ignoring the family Stefan had chosen to kidnap for revenge. Klaus wanted that one spark of light in his hands, holding it as tightly as possible. It was a blessing when Jeremy _chose_ to stay with Klaus. The look on Elena and Bonnie's faces was priceless when the little Medium said those words, "I want _Klaus_. Not you. Not Bonnie. Not Stefan. _Klaus_." Jeremy was the only human not afraid of the Original. The only human not afraid to die. Not afraid to be immortal. It gave Klaus reassurance when he finally decided to change Jeremy with his blood, with his hands. Then, Klaus realized...

It was a mistake.

Witches and vampires should never mix. Witches and originals were enemies. Turning a witch into a vampire was hell. Turning Jeremy – who had finally realized his potential to become a warlock after finally harnessing the energy giving him eyes to see ghosts – was full on chaos. When Jeremy opened his eyes that faithful night, Klaus expected an immortal partner in crime, a friend, a lover, even. What he got was the one thing that could kill him. A human who had awakened his psychic potential through vampirism. A newborn who held no regard for his Sire. A newborn who took no time in killing an Original. As Klaus writhed in death,...

Jeremy smiled and kissed him.

* * *

><p><span>Notes<span> - I believe in plenty of things. Firstly, I believe Klaus is a lonely man. I think he needs a companion - it could have been the reason why he wanted Stefan, to regain the companionship he lost in the twenties, when he ran from Mikael. Secondly, I believe the transfiguration process differs for humans with abilities. Since Jeremy supposedly became a medium after his death, and no word was given on his loss of the ability, it could be possible he continues to have such an ability. Also, he could harness more abilities through psychokinesis. With transfiguration, who knows how much it could amplify? It's just theories, though. _My_ theories.

Anyone would to tell me anything? Words? Improvements needed? Suggestions? I'll accept well thought, constructive notes!


	15. He's In Love With Someone I Least Expect

Author: Alicia of The Temptation.

Fandom: Vampire Diaries (TV.)

Rating: Unspecified.

Word Count: 642.

Warnings: Daremy.

Summary: Jeremy was never a crier. Even when he broke his arm, even when he was beaten down. Even when Mom and Dad died, Jeremy never cried. But, he was between tears and a fit of rage as he sat down next to me on my bed. "Elena,...I don't know what to do." His tone was pained, but I didn't understand at all.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, events, etc, are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is, in no way, associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Notes: So, after a bout of Kleremy, I've decided to return to my standard Daremy – for now. Suggestions?

* * *

><p>He's Falling For The One Person I Least Expected<p>

* * *

><p>Stefan seemed troubled after he left. I wondered for a moment, it was possible Damon was slowly reverting to his old habits. It scared me as much as it excited me. I had to remember Damon was nothing compared to his ripper brother, but an unstable Damon could do a lot of damage. Like when he snapped Jeremy's neck, and the ache of that attack was still fresh in my mind. I shook my head as I heard a knock on my door. For once, people were respecting my privacy instead of hovering through windows or going into my personal space. I called out, allowing the person in. Jeremy seemed distraught. More than that – he looked terrible.<p>

Jeremy was never a crier. Even when he broke his arm, even when he was beaten down. Even when Mom and Dad died, Jeremy never cried. But, he was between tears and a fit of rage as he sat down next to me on my bed. He was biting his nails, an old habit that popped up when he was taking pills. "Jer," I said, softly, "Is there something wrong?" He was quiet for a moment. Then two. Three. Finally, he spoke, "I need...I...Elena, I don't know what to do." His tone was pained, but I didn't understand his words. Was there something wrong between him and Bonnie again? Or, was he still seeing spirits – like in his nightmare last week.

I took his hand – the one he was biting at – and separated it from his mouth. His nails had dried blood, a sign he's been biting them for hours. Something must be really bothering him. I kept his hands in mine, looking closely at him. "What do you need help with, Jer?" "There's Bonnie, then there's this whole crap with all the vampires, then there's Tyler and Matt, and...Damn, Bonnie. I feel so guilty feeling...Why? Why, out of all the people to...nnh!" Jeremy plopped onto his back, screaming into my sheets. "I hate being human..."

I lied down next to him, raising my hand to rub his head, something Mom used to do to comfort us both when we were younger. "Don't say things like that," I told him. "Be happy you're human. I wish I was." I was human to an extent. This whole doppelganger shit has ruined my life. Jeremy turned to me, his face twisted in discomfort. "I...I want to turn off my emotions, Elena. I don't want to feel this. It's...it's not right." "Jer, what _are_ you feeling? I'm not a mind reader." Though, I seriously wish I was.

Jeremy sat up, taking my hands in his, tightly. His eyes were wide. "You...you have to promise not to overreact, nor tell anyone. Please, please not now." This _was_ important. I nodded my head, promising to keep quiet. Jeremy looked down at our joined hands. "I...I don't love Bonnie. Not as much as I wished I did before. I...I feel...things for someone else." A part of me was angry at Jeremy for not loving her. It was the same part that was angry when Bonnie told me she liked my brother. That same protective instinct. I ignored it this time, concentrating on the part that was happy Jeremy was finding someone to love. That was better.

"Who is it, Jer?" I thought of people we knew. Whether it was Caroline, who had all but become a sister to Jer, or Tyler, who treated the human as thought he was part of a Pack. Tears was welling at his eyes, making him look even more vulnerable, even more human. "I...You have to promise." "I promise, I won't tell a soul."

Silence took us as he finally said those words.

"...I love Damon."

* * *

><p><span>Notes<span> - I really wanted to try my hand at first hand - seeing as I had difficultly with it before. It's a little harder to get inside Elena's head because she could act like Katherine, or like anything else. I also think, since Elena isn't _necessarily _human, she shouldn't qualify herself as a human. But, I doubt she truly understood Jeremy's bout of mediumship. I might write a Salvatore converstation based on this upload, I might not. Suggestions? Reviews?


	16. Nothing Prepared Me For This

Author: Alicia of The Temptation.

Fandom: Vampire Diaries (TV.)

Rating: Mature.

Word Count: 825.

Warnings: Slash – Daremy, Depiction of Sexual Situations, and Conversation of Slash.

Summary: Damon had chosen the youngest Gilbert as an outlet. The sex was incredible, and the blood was water to his drying throat. But, Jeremy was human – orphaned and confused in a world full of vampires, witches and werewolves. Damon knew emotions would bite him in the ass one day. He positively hated it.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, events, etc, are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is, in no way, associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Notes: This upload took a long time brainstorming and rewriting. I really didn't know how to work Damon's side of this while including Stefan and Jeremy interaction time – and I almost gave up on it. Then, I remembered, I wanted to write this up; I wanted to write this, for me. I wanted to see if I could be sure I could write such a passionate and emotional scene for later uploads. I also wanted to improve my writing with this upload. I also found some inspiration in Coldplay's "Fix You," and Sleeping At Last's "Turning Page."

* * *

><p>Nothing Prepared Me For All Of This<p>

* * *

><p>Jeremy remained motionless once Damon had thrown him onto the expansive mattress, the bedsheets falling onto the wooden floors. The teen's expression was outraged and distraught, his eyes black and tearing at the edges. Damon hated when Jeremy cried – it scared him with it's suddenness. The immortal's arms were a strong prison at the sides of the brunett's head, his hair falling forward and tickling Jeremy's head. Damon took in the boy's teary eyes, flushed cheeks, the trembling lower lip.<p>

It reminded him how much of a fool he was.

For months at a time, Damon had chosen the youngest Gilbert as an outlet, sleeping with him behind everyone else's back. The sex was incredible, and the blood was water to his drying throat. But, Jeremy was human – orphaned and confused in a world full of vampires, witches and werewolves. Damon knew the boy's emotions would bite him in the ass one day, and it had. He positively hated it. Jeremy had closed his eyes, then, refusing to look at Damon. "Jer," the vampire had murmured, softly. "Jeremy, look at me."

Jeremy had refused, his eyes kept shut as he spoke, "I don't want to." The tears that once grew at the corners of his eyes had traveled down the sides of the boy's temples. Damon leaned down, his lips capturing a tear with a kiss. "I'm tired of this looking...feeling so meaningless." "Is this meaningless, Damon?" the boy questioned, keeping his head straight upwards. "Is what we have meaningless?" "Absolutely not," the vampire tried to reassure, but Jeremy did not open his eyes. Damon's hands clawed into his sheets.

"Jeremy,...what...what we have isn't meaningless. Why would we still be with one another if I did not feel anything towards you?" "Because you're a sadomasochist," Jeremy answered, bluntly. Damon held back the desire to roll his eyes. He maneuvered his lips onto Jeremy's cheek, feeling the boy flinch away. "Because I more than lust after you," he murmured into the boy's skin. "You're a liar," Jeremy snapped. Damon slapped his hand onto the mattress. "I am...not a liar," he almost growled. The immortal sat up once he was able to catch the boy's gaze. Before Jeremy closed his eyes, Damon snarled, "Don't make me compel you."

Compulsion was one of the biggest problems, and something Damon down right refused to ever use on Jeremy. A warning of it had kept Jeremy's eyes open, but even more hurt and teary than before. Damon moved one of his arms, his hand resting on Jeremy's. "You don't...you can't possibly understand...how much you mean to me," Damon whispered. "I've...I've always wondered...how I would say this to you. Jeremy, I...I lo-" Jeremy leaned forward, capturing Damon's lips in a harsh kiss. Moving themselves higher to a sitting position, the boy wrapped his arms around the vampire's neck, refusing to let go. His chest ached slightly.

Damon's own arms wrapped around Jeremy's waist, pulling them flush against one another. He could see through half-closed eyes the blush forming on the boy's cheeks, and smell the heady aroma of the human's blood. Damon pushed the boy back down into the mattress, his hand searching and feeling. Jeremy separated their lips, pulling his head back into a moan...

Jeremy was gone after those three hours of bliss. Even with the knowledge of Damon's feelings, he left, frustrated with his own. Damon stared into the light above his bed, his arms behind his head. A part of him wanted to drink. A part of him wanted to kill. Another part of him wanted to contemplate why he was such a mindless idiot when it came to love. Damon closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of sweat and sex almost choking him in his own room. He sighed, his breath warm with the taste Jeremy seem to embody.

Stefan had entered his room, the vampire could tell. He could smell gunpowder and lemongrass scent his brother held for almost two centuries. Stefan looked down at his brother with a frazzled expression. He could smell the scent as well and it was overwhelming. "Damon," he began. "I thought you were going to end this fling." "It's not a fling, brother," Damon snapped. Stefan shook his head. He didn't want to hear the words he sure knew Damon was going to say. Stefan was always able to read his brother like a book.

Even if Damon tried new tricks to evade that ability, Stefan read him in the end. "What do you mean 'it's not a fling?" He asked, anyways. Damon turned his head to his brother. Although Stefan saw the blissful expression, behind the tranquility was the hurtful passion. The younger Salvatore shook his head. "Damn it."

"I love him, Stef," Damon admitted, tiredly, almost in a trance. "I love Jeremy."

* * *

><p><span>Notes<span> - It's still...mediocre. In my eyes, at least. So, what do _you_ think? Plus, I'm in need of suggestions for future uploads. I might not upload until January or Feburary. It depends on my internet connection. But, I hope you've enjoyed this upload. Anything more you'd like?


	17. How Much You Mean To Me

Author: Alicia of The Temptation.

Fandom: Vampire Diaries (TV.)

Rating: Teen.

Word Count: 747.

Warnings: Slash – Steremy.

Summary: "How many times have I told you I loved you?" "Plenty." "Well, I want to say it again." "You don't need to." "You might not understand how much I do." "Yes, I-" "Really, you might not." Jeremy sighed. He knew he couldn't win if Stefan was this determined – and this hard-headed. "Fine, tell me."

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, events, etc, are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is, in no way, associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Notes: So, it's been a while since I've written some Steremy, and I wanted to see if I still could. This upload is a thank you for all of the readers and reviewers. While I was analyzing the traffic of this story, I came to a conclusion – Darkshines has a total of 175 Visits, 581 Hits, 5 Differently Signed Alerts, 5 Differently Signed Favorites and 17 Reviews. Which makes this a fairly popular story in my account, and something I am extremely proud of. Thanks so much. And, a message to the unsigned lurkers – I am fairly positive those lurkers are some of the best writers/reviewers can get. So, reveal yourselves to the world – show everyone who could be top author! I would _love_ to see more Daremy stories from you all! Read and review.

* * *

><p>I'm Trying To Let You Know How Much You Mean To Me<p>

* * *

><p>After the loss of his relationship with Elena, Stefan was at end's meet. His brother had gotten the woman both have fought for – the face both have battled for almost two centuries. Seeing the two of them now meant little. Jeremy Gilbert might have been the reason for that. Those mornings, when the two awoke in one another's arms, were some of the best mornings for Stefan. One hundred and sixty-six years worth of loneliness, heartbreak and self-loathing was erased as the vampire inhaled the rich scent Jeremy released.<p>

Winter had come harshly for Mystic Falls. School was canceled due to strong winds and heavy amounts of snowfall. It was the perfect amount of time for Stefan and Jeremy. The pearly morning had given the human boy a prettier look, and it warmed Stefan's barely beating heart deeply. The vampire sat up in his bed, feeling the chill of the winter morning as he escaped the heat radiating from the bedsheets. Lack of heat on his account was enough to awaken the other male. A low whimper was heard as Jeremy opened his eyes, staring up at Stefan. "I'm cold," he murmured. Stefan smiled, faintly, as he leaned down and wrapped his arms around the boy, covering Jeremy with most of his torso. "Better?" he asked. He felt the nod of a head.

A part of Stefan didn't want to leave the boy, wanting to stay like this for the rest of eternity. But, he knew Jeremy would never last that long. The thought of loosing the one person who loved him made the vampire tighten his hold. "Stefan," Jeremy gasped. "I can't breathe!" "Sorry," Stefan murmured, letting go of the boy hesitantly and sitting up. The brunett shook his head, sitting up with a smile, "What's got you all cuddly this morning? Not that I mind." Stefan looked down at the boy, biting the corner of his silent lower lip.

"How many times have I told you I loved you?" "Plenty," Jeremy smiled, sitting on his knees. He wore Stefan's shirt, which was just a size too big, falling off his right shoulder and making him look too innocent, too childish. The vampire looked down at the small, pink bruise resting right next to Jeremy's throat. Making that bruise alone was enough to have Jeremy writhing. Stefan sighed loudly as he looked at the boy dead in the eye. "Well, I want to say it again." The brunett leaned forward, covering Stefan's mouth with his hand.

"You don't need to," he said. He removed his hand but Stefan continued to speak, "You might not understand how much I do." "Yes, I-" "Really," Stefan said, sternly. "You might not." Jeremy sighed. He knew he couldn't win if Stefan was this determined – and hard-headed. "Fine," he stated. "Tell me." Stefan looked down at their joined hands, squeezing Jeremy's lightly. "...I love you...more than I could ever love my brother. More than I ever loved Katherine. More than I ever loved Elena. I love you...enough to join anyone in order to protect you...and the people we both love. Enough to kill anyone and everyone who stands in our way,...even if it's Klaus,...even if it's Bonnie. I love you...enough to forget how much I hate the creature I've become."

Stefan looked up to face Jeremy, who seemed awed. "Jeremy, I love you more than anything else in this entire world. And, I want to spend an eternity with you." The brunett smiled. "Even at the cost of my humanity?" "Even if we both lose a part of our humanity," Stefan began. "If I still hold these feelings for you and, if you hold these feelings for me, then that's proof enough we hadn't lost all of our humanity. I will love you, for the rest of our existence, for the rest of forever." "...Being human now," Jeremy began, murmuring.

"It almost makes my feelings mean nothing." "They mean so much more than nothing," Stefan whispered, softly. He leaned forward, placing a kiss on the boy's lips. "If you hold that love for me as a human, then it'll just amplify even more as a vampire. It will be...wonderful." Jeremy smiled, wrapping his arms around Stefan's neck. He placed another kiss on the vampire's lips, stronger now. "I love you, Stefan. For eternity."

* * *

><p><span>Notes<span> - It's all just shameless fluff. Looks more like a proposal in my eyes. I'm glad for all the feedback, though; thanks so much. I hope you've enjoyed this one. I might not upload for a little while, maybe January. I'll have to think up a few more ideas, and I might end this soon in order to work on Rise of Power. Thanks for all the previous feedback. Read and review, now.


	18. Forever Is More Than The Beginning

Author: Alicia of The Temptation.

Fandom: Vampire Diaries (TV.)

Rating: Teen – Mature.

Word Count: 741.

Warnings: Slash – Steremy.

Summary:"You were the one to give me life again. You were the only one who wasn't afraid of the Ripper I had inside me. You were the only one who didn't pressure me to change, but who I changed along with. _You_ are the one I truly love. _You_ are the one I want to spend the rest of forever with."

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, events, etc, are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is, in no way, associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Notes: I'm very pleased with how Darkshines was received. However, I'm sad to say this series will be closing soon. Not in the near future, but very soon. When I started, I didn't necessarily have a plan – I just wanted to write down little snippets for ideas in the future. But, it grew into so much more.

I'm glad for constant feedback, especially from fellow authors Notsalony and KalaKitsune – who was the one to inspire me to write this series with her drabble series. I'm glad I got to send replies to reviews. I'm just glad with this series, and how I was able to use it to improve myself and give ideas to other authors. Thank you for your wonderful feedback and review, and astonishingly constant alerting. I'll be working on Rise of Power from now on, until I could think of ideas for my third Vampire Diaries fic. My third fic will be my last for Vampire Diaries – at least – for now. I will begin working on my first Twilight fan-fiction, which will I will be open to some suggestions. Anyone who has ideas can message me.

Thanks once more for the beautiful and wondrous feedback. I hope you enjoy the rest of the series.

* * *

><p>Because Forever Is More Than Just The Beginning<p>

* * *

><p>Each location of their dates had been elegant, wonderful or thrilling places. From the French restaurant where Stefan surprised Jeremy with his fluency with the language, to the the cliffs at the waterfall where the boy introduced the immortal to the exhilaration that was cliff-diving. The human came home smelling of the magnolia flowers Stefan had constantly given him, or of the raw, wild scent the vampire normally contained to himself. But their dates had been filled with a warmth and a serenity Jeremy did not remember seeing when Stefan was with Elena. The admittance of Stefan's love to him, whispered sweetly into his ear, made his heart flutter with the reason – Jeremy had, and always will, mean so much more than Elena or Katherine.<p>

It was no surprise to him Jeremy came home one night with a ring on his finger. The proposal had been beautifully set in the light of the moon, which had given Stefan's normally quite handsome features a more classical, more defined, more beautiful appearance. Stefan did not kneel on one knee; he did not shout his words to the heavens; he did not cry or tremble, not even as he took out that promising, black velvet box from behind him. Jeremy had watched in awe, in disbelief, as Stefan had merely taken his hands and placed the box on his palms, before opening the box and exposing the beautiful ring. Stefan looked tranquil.

Even his voice was calm, "This ring has been passed down on the Salvatore family since the fifteenth century, when Florence meant more to us and we did not worry about the supernatural." The ring was made up of a pure gold band, shining in the light of the crescent moon, and holding a trio of even more beautiful, shimmering precious gems. "The golden band was to represent the bond between the giver of the ring and the receiving party. The two yellow topaz gems were to represent the hearts of the lovers. And, the diamond, the largest jewel of them all, was to represent the strong, beautiful and consuming love of those lovers."

Jeremy looked up to lock gazes with Stefan, whose eyes seemed to shine brighter than the diamond in the ring, sparkling in the moonlight. "My father always told me to give this ring to someone who I was absolutely certain I would want to spend the rest of my life with. At first, I thought of Katherine – but realizing what she was made me rethink my decision. Elena had given me some of livelihood, but I never once considered giving her immortality, let alone, marriage. Jeremy," Stefan's voice faltered, almost broken with emotion.

"You were the one to give me life again. You were the only one who wasn't afraid of the Ripper I had inside me. You were the only one who didn't pressure me to change, but who I changed along with. _You_ are the one I truly love. _You_ are the one I want to spend the rest of forever with."

Jeremy could feel his face flush, his heart race and – for fear of dropping it – clutched the velvet box just a little tighter. "Jeremy,...will you marry me?"

And, Jeremy did not hesitate.

"Yes, I...I'll marry you, Stefan."

Stefan's calm face erupted into a splitting grin, the white of his teeth making the moon envious. He took the box from Jeremy's hands, removing the ring he had taken care of for years from it's ancient holding place, in order to give it a new one. Stefan took Jeremy's hand carefully, watching the box plop to the ground before the immortal slowly, savoring, moved the ring onto Jeremy's hand. No space was left behind, and the ring fit snugly on the teen's finger, his hand as perfect as all of the noblewomen, aristocrats, socialites and beauties in the past. Although it was the second proof to Genevieve de l'Eclat's engagement to Giuseppe Salvatore, the love between Stefan and Jeremy made it shine much more than it did those years ago.

Jeremy had shot forward, catching Stefan's lips in a heated, loving, passionate kiss, wrapping his arms around the vampire's neck. He could feel a smile growing on the other male's lips, broad hands resting on his hips. Stefan smiled, truthfully, lovingly, knowing this was truly the beginning of eternity for him.

For both of them.

* * *

><p><span>Notes<span> - I think I made Jeremy _way_ too OOC. But, it is a proposal. I hope you enjoyed it. Just a chapter away.


	19. At The End Of The World

Author: Alicia of The Temptation.

Fandom: Vampire Diaries (TV.)

Rating: Teen.

Word Count: 746.

Warnings: Slash – Daremy, OOC and AU.

Summary: Immortality was to be I would share with him. All that mattered to me was this boy, a boy I would do almost anything for. The last time I sacrificed myself for someone I loved, I lost my life. Sacrificing myself for Jeremy, had him giving me a new one. And, in turn, I gave him a part in mine.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, events, etc, are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is, in no way, associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Notes: I'm just two chapters away from finishing Darkshines. My goal is to reach twenty chapters, and finally finish this series on an even note. This is just some trivia for you guys. Darkshines is the name of a song by Muse, from their album Origin of Symmetry. It was really the song to help me continue this, even when I was about to give up at chapter two. The Ghost of You by My Chemical Romance, from their album Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge, inspired this chapter, and MCR is one of my favorite bands – so more inspirations! I'd have to thank everyone who read, reviewed and alerted this story for all of their support. Read and review!

* * *

><p><em>At The End Of The World, Or The Last Thing I See...<em>

* * *

><p><em>Immortality was something to be shared. <em>Something I would gladly share with him. The sun, once the most terrifying thing to me, seemed less dangerous – especially with him around. Klaus, Katherine, and all of the demons in this world didn't matter to me anymore. They could all burn in the deepest, harshest pit in hell. All that mattered to me at this moment was this boy, a boy a quarter of my actual age, but a boy I would do almost anything for. The last time I sacrificed myself to someone I loved, I had lost my life. But, sacrificing myself for Jeremy, had him giving me a new one. And, in turn, I gave him a part in mine.

It was gushy. It was sickly sweet. It was every single synonym with the words _romantic_ and _love_. It was so goddamn _perfect_, I hardly put up a fight. An added decade of life from the time I spent in Mystic Falls, with Jeremy at my side, was much more friendlier, lighter, than the one hundred and sixty four years I spent alone – even with Stefan popping up every decade or so.

The sun had moved towards us, and I wasn't afraid of it anymore – especially as it brought a shine to the other ring on my hand. I could feel my lips curve to a smile – a happy one, one I was sure would hardly go away. The gold band on my finger was warm and inviting, and I was happy with what it meant. It meant an actual eternity with Jeremy. It meant a eternity of smiles, of laughs, of bickering, of shouts, of passion, of that damnable thing called love. And, I was very, freaking happy about it.

"You're grinning. It's scaring me."

I turned to face Jeremy. He looked dead tired. His hair was in a mess of damp curls, his lashes still caked with light tears, his cheeks flushed and he looked so god damn _beautiful_. I just had to grin even more. "An eternity," I told him. I promised him. "An eternity." Jeremy laughed, smiled, shook his head as he sat up. I lost count of the times I've told him how happy I was to be with him. Of the times he got so annoyed by it he pushed me out of the bed with the force of a semi.

And, it was that force driving me now.

I kissed him. I kissed him with enough passion to burn us both, and I could feel the Change coming about from his face. The fangs pricking at my tongue. I didn't care, not even as my own Change came. I don't know how long we'll last. I don't know how long the world will last. But, what I do know is I won't stop loving Jeremy, just like he won't stop loving me. We'll go on, forever.

* * *

><p><span>Notes<span> - It took me _forever_ to get an internet connection, which is why all of these uploads are _so late._ But, I honestly hope you like them. I'm just a few uploads away from finishing, and then it's all Rise of Power. R & R.


	20. White Roses

Author: Alicia of The Temptation.

Fandom: Vampire Diaries (TV.)

Rating: Mature.

Word Count: 769.

Warnings: Slash: Daremy, OOC.

Summary: There was silence, with Jeremy staring at Damon, noticing how the vampire's half-closed eyes seemed brighter. A sign of happiness. Or, an inebriation. Either way, Jeremy smiled as he spoke, "You look like you wanna say something, Day."

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, events, etc, are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is, in no way, associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Notes: This is the final upload for Darkshines. I'm incredibly proud of how successful this series has become. I'm also pleased with the feedback I've received – I must thank two of my most following readers and fellow authors, Notsolony and KalaKitsune, who was originally the one to inspire me to write this series. I might possibly write a one shot in the future, but I'll be focusing most of my attention into two of my projects – Rise Of Power, an angel!Jeremy fic, and a possible Twilight Genderbender involving a male!Bella. If anyone has any comments, or want to give me ideas, or pointers in improvement just do so in the review or message me. Once again, thanks for the support, and I hope you enjoy this last upload.

* * *

><p>White Roses<p>

* * *

><p>When he awoken in the morning, Damon's room was flooded with the morning's sunlight, and the bed was filled with the buds and petals of white roses. Jeremy sat up, petals falling from his bare chest onto his blanketed lap. He could smell the perfume of the flower, and hummed in the tranquil air. The door had opened, and Damon eased his way back inside with much disturbance. Stefan was fast asleep down the hall, and Damon wanted to assure nothing would wake his baby brother.<p>

"I see you've noticed my gift," Damon crooned, a pleased grin upon his face. He took two steps at a time, stopping at the foot of the bed. Jeremy nodded, "What's with all the rose petals? Was Stefan trying to hunt a squirrel again?" Damon stifled his laughter, biting the inside of his cheek as he began to crawl onto the mattress, next to Jeremy.

"No," the vampire answered, "It's merely a gift from me to you." "Your gifts normally come with catches," the brunett retorted. "Especially the most romantic ones." He rose a brow, "What is it this time, Damon?" The vampire easily took a hold on Jeremy's hand, lifting it to place a kiss on redden knuckles.

There was silence, with nothing but Jeremy staring at Damon, noticing how the vampire's half-closed eyes seemed brighter than normal. A sign of happiness. Or, an inebriation. Either way, Jeremy smiled faintly as he spoke, "You look like you wanna say something, Day." Damon looked up, and Jeremy noticed the vampire didn't gel or straighten his hair like he normally did.

Damon's black curls cascaded behind him, making the far much older man look childish. Jeremy's other hand reached towards those curls, combing through them, brushing them behind Damon's ears. There was something about the soft curls warming Jeremy's heart. "You know, I love you," Damon murmured against his skin. "I love you more than anything else in this world."

"Even Stefan?" "Stefan and I have a different love," the vampire told him. "I'm protective of him in a different way, because he's my baby brother. He'll always be my baby brother, no matter what happens. But, with you, everything is different."

Damon arched his back, tilting his head until he was able to kiss the boy. Jeremy hummed at the cool sensation coming from the vampire's lips, and kissed back with as much sweetness as Damon released. The vampire had pulled away after a moment, and with closed eyes, he murmured quickly, "...Marry me." Jeremy remained still, but felt the smoothness of a velvet box pressed against his palm, a rose petal caught in the middle. The brunett inhaled, taking in Damon's scent of pine, lavender, and gunpowder, along with the heady aroma of white roses.

Jeremy sat up, looking down at the black velvet box as Damon sat up to look at the boy. The brunett's free hand slowly crawled to the top of the box, parting it away from the bottom and releasing the ring from hiding. The sunshine reflected against the beautiful face of the ring, consisting of a shimmering ring of chocolate diamonds, which emphasized the large, shining topaz gem. The sparkles reflected onto Jeremy's awed face, hardly hearing what Damon was saying, "I wanted to use Mother's ring, but Stefan was planning on giving that to Elena – don't tell her anything, by the way."

Damon tucked a rose petal onto his lips, silencing himself for a moment. "Where...where did you get this?" Jeremy questioned, amazed and worried. "I had a jeweler friend of mine make it," Damon crawled onto his stomach, then to his knees, his hands cupping Jeremy's cheeks. "I know I shouldn't, but I want to shower you with as many chocolate diamonds as I please.

"But,...these will be first. So,...what do you say?" Damon's own eyes were sapphires, bright but worried. Jeremy's lips quirked into a small smile, his eyes gleaming and his head easing into a nod. Automatically, Damon's eyes sparkled and his mouth erupted into a grin. "Yes, Da-" Jeremy couldn't finish his sentence with Damon pouncing forward, taking the boy's lips with his own.

As the two laid back into the petal painted bed, Damon slipped the chocolate and topaz ring onto Jeremy's finger, before locking his own around them. His chest was warm after many years, and he could feel the rose petals falling down his back onto the mattress. Jeremy sighed into the kiss.

_For the rest of eternity..._


End file.
